One Punch Man Legends
by DoomWeaverHisokath
Summary: Action. Humor. Drama. Mystery. Romance. What if an OPM story had all these genres included in it? If you think there's more to one punch man than just action or humor, don't miss this story.


It is just a normal day for the painfully average hero hours tick by and so far no particularly dangerous disaster threat case happened in the city he lived. In the confines of his apartment, he pays no particular attention to the activity he is boredly doing, whipping his nose in a while. The channel is showing a documentary called "the incredible regenerative abilities of the seastar"

"Sensei, have you heard the news?" A tall blonde opens the door to the apartment, closing it behind himself. "A terrible thing happened to our neighboring W was whipped off the map and flattened cleanly in the whisper of the night,without any trace left behind.". He plopped himself down in a sofa. "Maybe it was an udon monster this time. I heard the udon sales in that city where very cheap."

The windows rattle gently with the morning breeze. The cyborg turns to face his teacher."You could be right, associations theory could be correct: monsters can be born from normal humans."It is seemingly an unheard musing, but the teacher, an average man with a bald head looking like an egg, hummed.

"My first enemy claimed he turned into a crab after eating too much crabs. Ohh, look at that, Genos,it's regenerating! And turning into another seastar!Those clever little things". The cyborg pays every attention in the world to the outdated documentary. "it's a common knowledge seastars have the biggest regenerative ability in the world. Or maybe not; these days you can't be sure of anything anymore." He notices his teachers gaze on him. "Genos, you dont think I could become a seastar if I ate enough seastars?!"  
Silence. The cyborg took something out of his pocket, a notebook in which he began drawing furiously. It went on and, on and on, on and on... " Genos, " the bald man awkwardly glances at his apprentice," What are you doing? . "  
" Finished. " The cyborg, as if handing over an exam application to the other side of the room, awkwardly stands before his teacher. He gives him the notebook. The drawing is taken. Drawn out throughout the fine pages are an incredible amount of calculations, infograms, multiplications neatly put above the drawing of the man in question. Below is the drawing, which is an ultra realistic depiction of a seastar, but instead of a head,it has a plainly shaped egg with two eyes,a mouth, a nose and no eyebrows for a face.

The person represented chuckled. It was a forced dry laugh, close to a "this man is crazy! ". The two men exchange focused stares for a while. "Genos." Saitama says.  
"Hmm?" "Never draw me again." "Understood." A scribbling sound was with a sound of teeth painfully clenching together. "Anyway", the older man awkwardly gulps his anger away. "You were sayiiing..." Genos remembers the topic he was talking about. "Yes. An entire city leveled during a night. The association has placed a ten million bounty on the monster;every rank A and above hero is being requested to take measures. I myself will dedicate my afternoons to hunting this evil danger, for the sake of the people. "

" handing King his games I robbed from him, and after I watch the next chapter of "Bansai!" , I will try to be aware of something. Today the episode is on fire. You should watch it too. "

" Understood. "The cyborg got up from the sofa " Anything you need Sensei, call me. I will go to my master for new parts to do battle against the udon monster. "  
The teenager took the door to a balcony, silence overtaking taking the room. A bunch of robotic noises could be heard, then some breaking noises;more sounds and then a devastating blast shooks the entire apartment as if. Saitama stays motionless.

"Show off. That's him who'll pay for the destruction, yes it is. Or things will get serious. " He gets into a more comfortable position, kicking the leftovers of a meal to the corners, dragging his cover over himself." Now, where were we? "  
\- - - A sonic boom boosts over the skies of Z city. Kids with balloons point to the man flying at breakneck speeds, their chubby hands sticky with candy and juices.

Genos dials something on his arm two times and focuses on spotting any suspicious behavior below. As he has bionic eyes, their range of vision can give him information about one thousand kilometers ahead.  
His entire body is covered by solar panels constantly providing his core with fuel for every activity possible.

Be it isolated space, or stranded in a desert, he would survive. "Autopilot mode is on. Now I should call Master." In a laboratory countless miles away, a phone ringed. At the same time, a vast amount of robotic apparatus were triggered and with this, machines destroyed and rebuilt the phone, updated statuses, checked for intruders and then dialed another apparatus even farther away. After the dial suffered an in countable amount of checkups and verifications, a phone rang.  
"Yes, Genos?" answered his master. "What do you need?" "Master, I'm calling to warn you that I will be there in a hour. Please lower the defense system at that time. Have you fixed the malfunctioning interplanetary bombardment rapid-fire plasma cannons?" "I did. The alpha cylinder was incongruent and worn out because it was the" beta-tester" of the annihilation program.  
The first model, made from not a single sketch. It did defend us well from countless threats. Poor machine, it must have suffered a lot". He sniffed.

"And the rotatory gyroplasmers bazooka-stigmatism-unfocused-shot?" "Ah, that still has to see my caring hands repair it's bulk. I figure the gum-fused carbonara chords are misused and out of date, as well. Say, genos, have you heard about what happened to W city?" The flame-fueled blonde nods. He doesn't want his master to know about this, but it is impossible to deny a builder it's concrete. "That is partly the reason I'm coming over."

"Partly the Reason... Genos?! You're planning on fighting this dragon-level threat?! It's too much for you. Even our technology can't accomplish what was done in a few seconds! The size of the crater is bigger than 30kms wide..." The old man trembled at the wonder of who accomplished the feat.  
His worst archrivals came to mind... Not that he would tell Genos, that is. "Sensei... When I think about all the people who died in their sleep, I get taken over by this rage that I feel is unstoppable. Only by letting this rage take over, from time to time, will I ever get stronger".

He clenched his fists. His eyes burned red. "I know, Genos. You don't have to remind me... I will make you into the strongest cyborg ever. Our competitors won't stand a chance, not even that wretched evil cyborg that destroyed your hometown. So, don't rely on rage to feel stronger. It is merely an illusion, and a one way ticket into self-destruction. "

Genos calmed down.  
" I can't afford to let what happened to me happen to anyone else. No one should go through the hell I've endured. Even if it destroys me. I will crush anyone in my path. "  
"Genos, a wise man once said, 'a lie told everyday becomes a reality one day'.This is for both good and bad intentions. Tell yourself you'll do something impossible and unexpectedly, you will. Be something you aren't, and one day, it will be this. " The cyborg wondered what his boss really meant, and racked his brain for a meaning. " Master, as always, your words soothe my spirit. I will hang now,see you soon. "  
The flat headed answered sollemly. " Bye Genos, take care, my son. "  
A thought struck Genos like a lightning ray. " Oh, one thing, doctor. Can someone turn into a seastar, or anything for that matter?"

There was a long pause before he heard any answer. Eventually, the doctor responded "I'm not sure. I am but a simple engineer with a passion to build things, but that is a quite known theory that has even gotten attention from the Association. Monsters can't come from nothing, can they?" "You are right. I believe there is something more to this increase of disasters' occurrences, its almost as if... Someone without a life was distributing life like a boring hobby." Genos sighs. "Bye sensei".The conversation ends. An incredibly random but powerful pain stabs genos' ears as if they would be teared off at any moment, earning a cry of pain from the cyborg. The confused cyborg feverishly scans everywhere for the cause, with all of his ultra scanners available, even making a scan on his body, all for naught. Eventually, it disappears. Now just what could be the cause? "Strange... I'm sure someone pulled my ears right now." -  
"Gwaaah!Fear me humans, my name is Panic King Junior and I'm here to mercilessly scare every single one of you!" A phantasmagoric presence spreads through the open area, a five star restaurant exposed to the chilly autumn breeze. Tables fly everywhere. A man slips on something and falls. Then comes an unpleasantly shocking high pitched scream. "Bwahahaha! Get scared, humans!"

At the high pitched scream, everyone in the area runs the farthest away they can from the "threat". Without sparing a single glance behind their backs, women and men alike scatter through the center of the city. The last rays of sun marks the routinely appearance of the one knows what it is, and it's threefold scarier that way. "Fwahahaha! Run while you can, panic is everywhere and it is unforgiving!You'll dream of me for the rest of your pathetic lives!"

But a few, a few huge man with perking biceps, mean faces and the same clothing don't budge a inch. Such a presenceless danger isn't even scarier than simple ghosts to them.  
One of these muscle men spits on the ground and angrily demands the Phantom to appear. He wears a black tank top. "Panic King Junior, eh? I think you're full o'bogus. Ya aren't worthy the nick of time if yall do' is keep talking, and talking and talking..." The other guys silently acknowledges the challenging attitude. "Yeah!" a hatter said "Show yourself, you pussy!I bet you're pissing your pants rite now!" There is a considerable show of "hums" and "yeah!".

The unknown disembodied spirit just cackled some more. "You're funny. Do you really think I'll give you a chance to do anything?!" Right at this moment, a table comes zooming in at the biggest guy at a devastating speed, it reels in so fast, a regular human would have 0.5 seconds to react. "Oh shi-" the wood collided with the brunt of the body, throwing him as far as twenty yards away. The remnants of the wood work, now sharp splinters, pierce the group as they yell in pain and shock. Their confidence is shaken just a little.

"You piece of shit!You won't get away with this! " says the start throwing punches and kicks everywhere, but they only hit air. A juggernaut sized man sporting a tattoo picks the nearest tables and begins smashing them without a thought. He smiles. The juggernaut tells the confused group "If there's no table to throw, there won't be any weapon left for him to use!" he smiles. The speed of the giant was yeager and very fast. The idea took a long while to be processed by his friends.

"You really think so? You don't have a brain, do you?" came the response. The previously smashed tables, now ruined to splinters, floated in the air dangerously resembling throwing javelins.  
Oh-oh. The group threw themselves to the ground for cover "I... I done up goofed." The once smiling mountain of a man proved to be too slow for the festival of lances that rained upon him. With several vital organs pierced by the shards, he collapses.

"Ku kuku Ku. My first victim ever, my brother must be proud!" the presence stops for a moment "watch me scare the rest of the baby birds, big bro!". For a good thirty minutes, the entire establishment chosen as an attack target by the panic monster, becomes a battleground. The one sided brawl spreads throughout the neighborhood, and goes troughout the city. For the unfortunate luck of the tank top heroes, they don't land a hit. " You brawlers are weaker than my toes!Can't you just die already, this is getting too boring." It relaxes it's guard. One tank top cries in frustration. "It's no good! We don't know what the hell this thing is, maybe here we're as good as fish out of water!" The battle continues. In the height of battle, the presence tears off a statue of a popular figure in the city, throwing it towards the hideout they were now in. The entry to the building collapses and incapacitates most of them, knocking them unconscious.A few A ranks and B ranks manage to escape. They shrug the debris off their man said "You ruined our tank tops! You bastard!". It said "Eeeh. So a few managed to escape, what an impressive feat. I think it's impressive, really, that I didn't erase you all yet.I must be holding back too much." It rants on for ten minutes. The fighters notice this and take advantage of the momentum. They begin whispering between themselves. Someone has a plan.

"You still have that jug full of whiskey, hatter?" blackhole tank top man in question nods his head. Then he takes the flask and a flamer from his pockets "If you idiots didn't notice, there's a big ass fountain right over there. If we throw strong enough explosive power in there, the heat will cause the water to evaporate and you know what will happen?" A frail glasses dude responds "the whole area will be shrouded in mist..."

Another one with bulking muscles and eloquent hair motions excitedly "Then we will attack!" he says.

The whole group stares at him shocked. "No! We'll scatter and get the hell out of here!" the humiliated big guy replies "Oooohh.." They start making the molotov and carefully planning the explosion, quietly and fast, step by step. That is when one of them with the big tomahawk sees a black figure in the distance between two or she is obviously trying to be unnoticed by the disaster threat by skimming trough the debris of a fallen ice cream shop.

"Hey, look over there!" the group discretely focuses on where the guy was pointing. They wait until the figure is recognizable.

"H-huh?!I know that person!" the guy with a crazy fashion style whispers. "It's b class Tornado of Terror! What is she doing here? It's too dangerous for her. Someone has to warn her!" A whole new worry attacks the group. "B-but... Will we really do this? Run away in the watch of such a fine woman?" The eloquent says. "Will we get away like chickens and leave Tornado of terror behind?".

The nerd crosses his arm and angrily clenches his teeth. "That stupid b class is ruining our plan!Someone shoo the b class away!" One of them prepares to go to warn her.

But then, Tornado of terror waves a silencing finger and shoo-es them away herself. No one would think she ever is defenseless in any fight, so she seems to observe the situation for a plan. They decide to continue with their own plan of guaranteed success. The presence seems to be in its last great discourses,and so the group hurriedly combines and gives the bomb it's last cares. The molotov gets ready to boom and burst.

Finally, at the climax, the whole ground shook as grunts could be heard from nowhere. The band of tank top fighters prepare themselves. "Now! Go! Throw it!"

Time slows to a crawl as a lonely but strong hero throws the self made grenade into the fountain while the rest gets on their feet and sure to run. The entire section shakes and crumbles as it seems the monster is giving it his final and most amazing attack. "OH? What's that?" it stops.

The bomb moves from side to side like it is trying to get off the ground and start around, It is no illusion, the monster saw it and is now going to throw it away. Doom creeps up on the souls of the heroes, their plan is failed, they won't be getting alive out of here today . They disgraced their master.

"Trying to be smart, are we?" It confirms their worries ;the bomb is sent flying three hundred yards away. Tears weil on their eyes.

"Kukukuhahaha. I win. You lose." Floors get peeled of their former place and buildings falls as it seems a crushing pushing strike from all directions is the presences intention.  
"Die."

A female voice screams in great physical exertion. "Not while I'm watching! They are too valuable recruit materials to die like worms!" It seems to them , that miraculously, theyre floating away from the impending death, and the buildings are crashing after them while their feet does no movement. It's Tornado of terror's doing:the b class is using all of her psychic powers to whisk them away from their gruesome fate of ultimate shame.

Rooftops slide from the constructions, forcing the heroine to pull them away faster, even if she was at her she wouldn't, three tons worth of rubbles were waiting to swallow them all whole. They cry, "Gaah! Faster, faster, faster!" as she increases the speed and throws them away as far as possible with another grunt, letting exhaustion overtake her while gasping for breath. They were more than six grown men, it was a valid excuse. She is definitely not a weak psychic.

Now, after the dust and crumbling has settled down, fubuki has regained her breath and the heroes excitedly gather near the cover of a shopping mall to thank their savior. "Thank ya 'buki! Yer the greatest hero ever!We would da be like' pancakes by now. It's all thanks to you." She scoffs. "Don't think I did this out of pity or kindness. It's simply because I want you to work under me."

They sweat drop and nervously laugh for three seconds. "We will consider your offer, but of course, only after this annoying monster has been dealt with". Class A blackhole tank top brushes the reunion away. "It's really tough. Don't think we'll be able to do it. Better get help from the association while we can."

Fubuki nods and touches her chin in thought. "Have you seen its true form?" the heroes the target of the question look down. "We haven' it must be massive, and really monstrous." They all come to the conclusion. "Yeah! A really monstrous looking monster! It sent an a class to the hospital!" "So is said. And what were you dumb fools trying to do back there at the center? You should have ran away."

" We were trying to, but you saw how wide it's arsenal range and throwing power is. It would have impaled us one by one in the event of a cop out, so we devised a very careful plan to help as the decoy for the escape." blackhole tank top said. "And it's so perfect too. Only if it had exploded..."

The colleagues nod in defeat. "If only we could land a hit on it..." The woman, for a while, gets pensive and involved in thought. Then, suddenly, she knows what to do,if they think it would help so much, it wouldn't be too embarrassing to help. "The bomb isn't a failure yet.I have another way to help we see its true form." "Which is?..." blackhole carefully listens to her next words.

"You gather as much incinerable stuff as possible in the next minutes. It will be easy, this is a mall after all. Pick as much cloth as you can and pile it up outside, then go hide. Leave the pyre untouched for as much as you will create smoke and ashes that I can condense, and use to find and mark the creature. " She touches her forehead, feeling the faint beginnings of a headache.

They do as was said for as long as they manage. The brutes separate and hurriedly pick the materials for the plan. It is a really easy task, the mall was particularly stuffed with rich clothes and fabrics that would burn up and turn to ashes.

One of them has the bright idea of inspecting the storerooms for liquids that would add to the fire. An ambiguous gendered hero stops and stares at the richest selection of clothes of the shopping, some of the rarest and finest of the entire city. Crying, he adds them to the pile. Fubuki waits at the outside of the building, hoping to distract whatever that thing was.

Soon and surely, the voice inquires. "Blizzard of Hell, class B. The sister of the much feared tatsumaki of terror. I'll admit, even I am wary of your sister." She pays attention to the words "But I sure am not scared of the smallest fly around!" Pieces of constructions come flying at her direction, forcing her into action, as she creates a personal barrier around the entry of the building,and throwing them back in the same direction. Nothing happens.

"Dammit," fubuki grumbles sourly "Show yourself monster!"

"Kukukuku."  
The ceiling from above her head sinks and comes crashing to the ground, forcing the use of the powers to escape it. Now in the middle of the square, Multiple large sized poles whirl in the air like weasels hoping to strike at her ribs - she lifts herself off the ground and retreats to the narrowest alleys found in the momentum. The poles, which are actually telephone posts couldn't pass the narrowness and falls to the ground. Looking behind her back as she runs, the something is surely trailing closely behind. Fubuki trips at a trash can.

"You'll die, you'll get dilascerated, dissected, and disembodied. But I will preserve your head, though. Don't worry!" the taunt rings soundly in the dark alley. Now out of the alley, she notices they are getting very far away from the pile of burning clothes. Just as planned. The woman's heart rang loudly in her eyes. What if she fell here and was left alone with this thing? It would be gruesome, the monster wasn't one to talk lies. Would she be dissected? Once again, the figure of the chaser crept in fubukis mind, and this time, genuine fear rang in the heroines heart.

A carnivorous, giant crocodile is running after a weak woman, hungry for flesh. One false step and this death would appear on news all over the world. Now clearly shaken by her possible fate, the escape becomes extremely serious.

Fubuki collapses the entries to all the houses she enters, hoping to slow the pursuer. In vain, as it simply floated over her head and the buildings and landed closely behind her trail. As they run about, a map of their "race" is slowly drawn on her mind. "Good. Now I'll run left. This will get me face to face with the pyre the tank tops are creating.  
It should be done. It must be done!" They finally return to the start of the race. Fubuki immediately sees the massive pile of clothes as they burn and the smoke twirls in the air. Evading whatever attacks are thrown, the woman focuses her mind powers on making the flames lesser spread to ensure smoke and ashes are ready to be used,and toys around with the pursuer, gasping for breath. Shouts of encouragement are heard. She then decides it's time to end this pathetic game. "You won't run away you bitch!" unawarely complying with her plan, the thing follows Fubuki in a Oval circle spread from the flames and to the flames. The curve ends in a huge straight line directly front to the fiery and readied weapon. Now it would be a piece of cake basking themselves with flames and ashes.

"Now, Ms. Fubuki! Do the thing!" and she does as told. Titanic amounts of ash and crisped cloth floats to her at will. The smoke cloud purposefully lingers on the air, invading her lungs and invoking thunderous coughing, but it works.

Fubuki is now almost completely black... And so is the supposed disaster level demon threat behind her. And it's a painful, welcome surprise :the creature isn't huge or a crocodile with fangs to bare, but simply a... "Goblin?!" Fubuki gasps. The entire group doesn't know what to say, and an awkward silence envelopes the city square.

"Hahahaha", black hole tank top laughs incredulously. "What a pathetic creature that thing is! We feared it for no reason." The goblin stops for a moment, touching itself silently and sees that it's arms were charcoal black. He was no longer invisible, and was now prone to attacks. It looked back to them in shock. "Wait, wait wait! You're misunderstanding what is happening! I'm not really your enemy!" it meekly affirms. This poor act isn't even close to fooling Fubuki, and so after checking her companions she claps and angrily quirps "You fools, now is your chance to hurt it so what are you waiting for? Kill him!" At this exclamation, the small mob advances with screams of rage and aggression,much to the small creatures' horrible luck. It quickly runs away, scrambling to get out of there and forgetting it had any powers, but a giant hero falls from the low sky and presses it to the ground.

Fubuki watches the heroes circle the disaster level threat and smash it to death, blocking her ears with the fingers. She looks away with , now this was surprisingly easy and harmless, aside from the b class hero that looks like cheese after being pierced with blades all over his muscles, but that isn't her problem.  
Now unoccupied and out of the frying pan, the now lone (and black) woman looks around the place for a quick inspection of what the prolonged mayhem buildings were everywhere. "Jesus," she let's out an exhausted sigh. "This place is in ruins. And I didn't even use my powers on the environment. Is this what a greater mind strength would let me do? I wonder." A firm, booming voice sends fubuki jumping out of her skin. "We finally got that little piece of shit, eh, Ms. Fubuki? We wouldn't be able to do so without your help." "Fucking fuck! You almost killed me, you know?!" the twenty three ear old shouts. "Well, you're welcome". The tall man gets embarrassed and rubs his head. "Haha, I'm sorry, but you really helped us out here. At the very least, everyone here thinks so." The guy pointed to the former angry mob that was now tending to their hurt friends. They smiled and waved. One of them, with the black hat, was particularly overjoyed. "Tornado of Terrors older sister is very strong, we have no doubt you would handle the problem alone if we weren't here. Thanks girl!" Blizzard of hell felt heat coating her face all over, into a pink hue of red. She shook her head hurriedly. "I've said it already, I only helped the heroes that has potential to work in my organization. In fact, the offer still stands." she turns to blackhole tank top, eyes sharp. "So. What will you answer to my proposition, will you guys work under me?" He waves his hands. "I'm sorry Blizzard, you've saved our asses out there, but the only master these tank tops will ever obey is Tank Top Master. We are loyal until our lives ends." His eyes shone and he briefly flexed his pecs and kissed his fists. She harrumphs and crosses her arms,looking away to the mob. "So be it. But I sure could use such loyal men to help me in various ways. I won't make this offer twice, but you guys have until the weekend to answer." The tired woman glances over the group. "Until our next encounter. See you all when the time comes. "

They exchange their goodbyes.

A good half an hour later, the group rests near the bed of rubbles now marking the center of the place, having carried their injured to the hospital. Suddenly, one of them looks at tank top blackhole with a sly smirk, pokes him and remarks. "Tatsumakis sister sure is good lookin'. I would tap that if I ever had the chance." Blackhole looks at him stoically. "Oh yeah? I think she was right beside you two times. Guess you didn't had the chance even then." the group cackled. "I-I guess", his ego visibly deflated. "But she sure is naive. C'mon guys, shes' told us she needs us" in various ways."he looked at his friends."Who says it like this? Was she drunk or somethin'? "Even so, after learning this side of Fubuki, their small smirks turns into full-blown perverted smiles akin to dreamy, wishful smiles.

"I agree, she may look like a fine woman', but she is so naive. One should never put it that way. Never. ". A consensus is reached. But then why they still have the same perverted looks on their faces? - - - - - - - - - Saitama amusedly pays attention to his so called favorite TV show" Bansai! " as the program nears it's final seconds of screen time. Each week, an incredibly vast array of plants are talked about and discussed in detail by the world's most famous botanical experts and green hands. It's something he absolutely can't miss. Or can he miss?

He yawns and stretches, getting into a sitting eye lids are very tired from the boredom,and he slept too much yesterday. "Eh. Now I will take a shower." Slipping his duck shoes on, the bald man prepares the shower, and while he waits, he turns on the TV again. Too much TV is never bad. It's been scientifically proven so, on TV.

"Good afternoon, this is Z city Rush rush to take the hottest news directly to your home. Today, at 4:58 pm, another city was blown off the map".  
A coffee is now being brewed." Authorities have reported the attack was completely unexpected since the city was one of the most peacefuls of the entire country. What is even more saddening, the rescue teams sent by both the police corporation and the hero association didn't find any survivors beneath the debris of the dead city. "

" Ohh. That sucks. Maybe they turned into plants?"Saitama slurpes on his coffee.

"Furthermore, there is no sign of radiation or venomous pores in the air samples collected by the investigation. No disaster threat or evil villain has claimed to be responsible for the attack. At this moment, the unknown threats' level has been raised to" dragon", an entity that threatens multiple S classes are to be nominated for the case, responsibles of seeking the perpetrator and bringing him to justice. According to a telephone interview from the renowned and famous doctor Stench, no hazard, virus or abnormal genetic change is plaguing the areas bioma. The place is completely normal, but with a fifty kilometers wide hole, with only one peculiarity, he says. The interview will be shown after the short break,so stay tuned. This is Rush news, reporting directly from the studio to inside your coffee cup and eardrums. "

Saitama finishes drinking his coffee and mulls over the information received. This was getting out of hand already, his favorite macaroni was running out of stock and only the neighboring cities received a supply. He doesn't know how he would react if he was forced to permanently eat tasteless pasta, still, this is a secret he never tells anyone.

He could actually get serious about this threat and actively pursue the monster, but what if while he was out in another city a different,more powerful disaster level appears and he misses it? What if the threat is killed before he even catches a sniff of it's nose hair? What a troublesome monster. Tomorrow he would think about challenging it to a fight, for now he would go to sleep. Turning to plants wasn't a bad thing.

Saitama turns the TV off and goes to his room. After changing into his favorite animal pajamas, turning the anti mosquito spray on, he yawns and lies on the futon . The last thing he feels before falling asleep is the sensation of a warm liquid licking at his feet.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story, it's a story that I really wanted to make because it is a challenge for me to write it, and it is fun. Reviews are appreciated and encouraging, please share your opinion in the comment box, I will accept ideas that are interesting. This story will have romance. The spacing is probably very weird and unejoyable to look at, I know, but as I looked at the text file for this story it had the original format I intended, there, in my file manager. Then, when I copied and uploaded the text archive to fanfiction. Nets' story datafile something happened and it became a wall text. I have a guess of the problem, but if you know what is wrong, please message me. See you next chapter.


End file.
